Eve
by Virginia Choir
Summary: Fanny was saved by a mysterious person from Satan's clutches. Who is he or she? Read the updated chapter to find out! Plz R&R!
1. Eve One

This is my first Zoids fanfic. Hope you will like to read this story.  
  
Introduction: Months after the battle of the Final Four, Van Freiheit was given an honorary citizenship by both the Empire and the Republic for his heroic acts in defeating the Death Stinger. This meant that he could travel between both nations at will.  
  
Chapter 1: A good day  
  
It was a bright sunny afternoon.  
  
Meanwhile, in a grand church in the capitol city of the Helic Republic, there were thousands of people waiting to witness a marriage of two couples. Even Emperor Rudolph and Madam President were there.  
  
Whose marriage would be that important that the two leaders of both nations would be present?  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
In a mansion in a Republican town, two Zoids stood outside. Both of them had red roses put as decorations on their hatches. It looked awkward on them though.  
  
One was a Blade Liger while another was the Lightning Saix. There was also a silver organoid beside the Blade Liger.  
  
In a room of the mansion . . .  
  
Fiona was trying hard to fit into her pure white dress. Her slightly bulging stomach prevented her from fitting into it.  
  
Moonbay exclaimed, " How careless van is! This dress is too tight for you. Where the hell can we find another dress to fit you? And the ceremony is going to start in about an hour's time only!"  
  
Fiona just smiled at her. "I'm sure that Van's sister will help us."  
  
The door opened slowly and a girl who wore elegant clothing entered the room.  
  
"Yes. I apologise for my brother's carelessness. Come on, Fiona, try this dress. I ordered another dress for two days ago because I knew this would happen." Sighed Maria at the two girls.  
  
Fiona took out her unfitting dress and took the new dress from Maria.  
  
"Thank you." Fiona said.  
  
Moonbay was wearing a dark blue gown trimmed by the sides and a diamond necklace was hung from her neck. Her long dark brownish hair was tied up in a bun.  
  
While Moonbay was scolding Van, she was also putting on her make up. In seconds, her face had become quite colorful. She had her mascara put on with light blue eye shadows. Her lips were red as an apple.  
  
Maria looked at Moonbay with pleasant surprise, " You look gorgeous! Irvine would love it!"  
  
"Is it?" Moonbay blushed a little.  
  
Then, the changing room's door opened again.  
  
Two heads popped into the opening.  
  
Fiona was still changing and she quickly turned her back away from the door. Mariah dashed to the door and pushed the two heads away.  
  
"Get out! You two! This is the female changing room! You are not to barge in like that! Out out!" Mariah screamed at Irvine and Van. The door was then closed.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Outside the room, Irvine and Van were scratching their heads. Both of them were wearing tuxedo suits. Irvine's clothes were black while Van's clothes were white.  
  
"Why do they take that long to just prepare?" Irvine asked Van.  
  
Van shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe its because they are very vain?"  
  
A voice from behind made them jump up slightly. "To think that only girls will gossip."  
  
Moonbay was all dressed up. And standing right in front of both of them. Van's eyes nearly popped out while Irvine was just plainly mesmerized.  
  
"You . . . you . . . you look pretty." Stammered Irvine. Van was still staring at Moonbay.  
  
"I wander if Fiona would be just as pretty as you are?" asked Van.  
  
Moonbay answered Van's question with a hit on van's head.  
  
"Where are you looking? You should be looking at Fiona, not me! Pervert!"  
  
"I'm not a pervert!"  
  
"Then how do you explain Fiona's bulging stomach?"  
  
"It is purely coincidental." Van said gently to Irvine and Moonbay.  
  
Both of them smiled rather sheepishly.  
  
"Hey people, how do you think of Fiona's new dress?" Mariah asked before helping Fiona out of the room.  
  
Now, it was Van's turn to stammer.  
  
"How do I look?" Fiona smiled sweetly at Van.  
  
"Attractive."  
  
Fiona also had her make up put on, but the colors are lighter than Moonbay's make up. Her lipstick was a shade of darker pink instead of red.  
  
Her hair was also tied up in a bun made intact by a long bendable needle.  
  
Maria looked at her watch and shouted quickly, "We better hurry. There is only forty minutes left for us to get there! Oh! The veil! I'll go and take it from the changing room. Hurry! Irvine, Van, start your Zoids!"  
  
"Calm down, Sis. The Blade Liger and Lightning Saix will take only thirty minutes to reach the church." Van said.  
  
"We have to slow down the speed for you, Fiona." Maria said. "If they rush, I'll kill Van." Maria stared at Van.  
  
Van laughed, "I forgot."  
  
"How can you forget? Anyway, help Fiona up to the Zoid while I take the hair veil for Fiona." Mariah rushed to the changing room and reappeared within seconds.  
  
Moonbay and Irvine were already in the Lightning Saix. Mariah climbed into it too.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Zeke is with Van. And Fiona needs more space for herself too." Answered Maria.  
  
"Whatever." Irvine said before starting his Zoid.  
  
A screen popped out. Van had his face into it.  
  
"We are ready, Irvine. We can go now." Van said.  
  
Maria did not forget to remind his brother again, "Don't speed up too fast! Make the ride more smooth!"  
  
Inside the Blade Liger, Van was communicating with Irvine by the screen.  
  
"I know, sis. Can you stop nagging?"  
  
"It is for Fiona's own good!"  
  
Fiona, however, said, "Don't mind me. We must get there on time." Zeke agreed with Fiona by growling slightly.  
  
"Okay." Maria contemplated.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The two Zoids set off for the church in the Republic.  
  
Fiona looked at Van questionably.  
  
"Why are your fingers trembling, Van? I'm sure you are very skilled in piloting the Blade Liger."  
  
"I hate to admit this, but I think I am too nervous to drive properly!" Van grinned nervously.  
  
Irvine was the same too. He was trembling in his Lightning Saix too.  
  
Moonbay sighed, "If you find yourself too nervous, then let me pilot this thing."  
  
"No way am I letting you take over this zoid. I know that you have been dieing to try but I am your man here, so I'll pilot it." Irvine grinned nervously too.  
  
Moonbay was amused, "Even in the battle in Final Four, you are not nervous. To think that you would tremble at this time?"  
  
"This is the first wedding I have, of course I'm nervous."  
  
"You mean there will be another?"  
  
Maria frowned while Irvine stammered once again, "That is . . .is . . .is not I mean."  
  
"Just kidding, Irvine." Teased Moonbay.  
  
Fiona was having the same thinking as Moonbay.  
  
~ These two men are really nervous about their weddings. ~  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
After thirty-five minutes, the two Zoids reached the church.  
  
The two grooms and brides left their Zoids and walked into a chamber of the church.  
  
Inside it was Queen Rudolph, Marianne, she rushed to the two brides side and unveiled their veils. She also put a chair for Fiona to sit. Moonbay stood beside her.  
  
Marianne looked at their make-ups and spoke, "The make up are perfect! Who helped?"  
  
"Maria helped to put my make up while Moonbay put on her own." Fiona replied Marianne.  
  
The Queen spoke again, "Moonbay must be a vain person. Aren't you? Don't be nervous, girls."  
  
"We are not nervous at all, your Highness. Irvine and Van are the ones who are nervous." Replied Moonbay sarcastically.  
  
Fiona quickly defended Moonbay, "Moonbay likes to speak directly, don't mind her, Marianne."  
  
"Never mind, I'm sure that Moonbay is lying. Why don't you just admit, Moonbay, your face is paling considerately."  
  
"Who says so?" Irvine said. " My Moonbay is just as pretty as ever."  
  
Marianne laughed, "Don't be mushy! I know both of you love each other. If not, why do you get married? Too bad there is no bridesmaid for you two couples."  
  
"I don't mind. I can hold the flowers by myself." Fiona said.  
  
"Don't forget about me. I will be leading Fiona up to the steps with Van. But what about Irvin and Moonbay, who shall lead Moonbay?"  
  
"I am going to." Replied Marianne.  
  
The others were shocked.  
  
Marianne explained, "I want to help. I can only experience this once in a while."  
  
"You have nothing better to do, dear." King Rudolph entered the chamber.  
  
He went over to Marianne and put a hand on her head.  
  
"You are such a busybody." He laughed.  
  
"She just wants to help, Rudolph." Spoke Fiona.  
  
Irvine, Moonbay and Van all kneeled down to She rose to bend her knees at the King. But he stopped her.  
  
"You do not need to kneel to me. Careful of your own self."  
  
"Thank you." Van stood up and helped Fiona.  
  
Rudolph spoke again, "There is only three minutes left, I think all of you should make your way to the Hall. Marianne, you can stay here and do as you wish. Bye bye."  
  
He disappeared out of the chamber.  
  
Marianne put back the brides' veil and clapped her hands.  
  
Two men appeared. They were Thomas Shubaltz and Karl Shubaltz.  
  
Irvine and Van smiled at their two friends. Thomas noticed Maria and smiled, nodding at her. He knew her as he had met her before.  
  
Maria blushed and turned her head away from Thomas.  
  
"Congratulations, to all of you. But I think that the grooms have to make their way to the Hall." Karl beamed.  
  
Irvine and Van left the chamber.  
  
Moonbay and Fiona were left to wait for the time for them to go while Marianne polished the two brides' makeup.  
  
Two minutes after Irvin and Van left the chamber, their future wives also proceeded to the Hall.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Maria and Marianne propped up their gowns, which had the bottom dress brushing the red carpet, as Moonbay and Fiona walked slowly towards the Church Priest and their future husbands. On Maria and Marianna hands were small trays holding the wedding rings.  
  
They put the trays on two tall tables beside the grooms.  
  
Everyone in the church was silent as they witnessed the marriage.  
  
Irvine and Van looked at them approaching them and their legs started to shake slightly.  
  
Marianne noticed it but tried very hard to suppress her laughter. The two men looked so cute with their faces reddening. They were looking intently at their about-to-be wives.  
  
However, Maria was just looking at the floor and oblivious to everything. She could feel four eyes looking at her intently.  
  
The Church Priest was the village priest from the Wind Colony. He tore his glance at her once Moonbay and Fiona reached him a step away.  
  
Clearing his throat, he started the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite our two couples today. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace." He paused before continuing. Moonbay and Fiona were escorted further forward.  
  
Marianne and Maria left them and got to their seats. The latter sat on the first row, which coincidentally, Thomas was sitting at the first row too. Marianne went to her husband and sat down. Their hands were crossed.  
  
Van and Irvine took Fiona and Moonbay's hands respectively.  
  
Moonbay and Fiona could not stop themselves from smiling. The hands that they took were very sticky.  
  
Van and Irvine could only smile back at them sheepishly.  
  
"We shall start with the couple of Van and Fiona first." The priest smiled warmly at Van.  
  
"Van and Fiona, I would ask that you both remember to treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourself often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as they do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight.  
  
Van Freiheit, do you take Fiona Alice Lynette to be your wife?"  
  
"I do." Van spoke loudly. His voice was quite unstable. There was muffled laughter coming from the audience, most notably Thomas Shubaltz.  
  
"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"   
  
"I do."  
  
"Fiona Alice Lynette. Do you take Van Freiheit to be your husband?"  
  
"I do." Fiona replied in a small but clear voice.  
  
"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"   
  
"I do."  
  
The priest turned away from both of them towards Irvine and Moonbay.  
  
Irvine and Moonbay, I would ask that you both remember to treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourself often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as they do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight.  
  
Irvine Cloud, do you take Moonbay Samuels to be your wife?"  
  
"I do." Irvine shouted too, his voice was slightly higher pitched than usual. Thomas could no longer suppress his laughter.  
  
Everyone looked at him reprovingly. Maria was glaring at him while Irvin was somewhat embarrassed.  
  
'I will kill him when this finishes.' Irvine swore.  
  
The priest cleared his throat again and continued, "Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"   
  
"I do."  
  
"Moonbay Samuels, do you take Irvine Cloud to be your husband?"  
  
"I do." She smiled beautifully. There was a slight waver in her voice but no one laughed.  
  
"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Good. Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace and the unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of the two couples before me. You may exchange your rings now."  
  
Van and Irvin first put the rings on Fiona and Moonbay's fourth finger before the two women helped their husbands to put on the rings.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen present, I hereby announce that these two couples are husbands and wife.  
  
After this, the Hall was filled with clapping from the witnesses present.  
  
Most people present were soldiers of the Guardian Force. They knew both Irvine and Van quite well, so they were all invited to attend the wedding.  
  
Irvine and Van escorted their wives down the red carpet.  
  
Irvine gave Thomas a dead glare as he walked down the carpet.  
  
"Serves you right." Spoke Maria. Her eyes were quite red. She was so touched!  
  
The priest caught Maria's arms just as she left along with the crowd. Thomas looked at them for a while before exiting the hall too.  
  
"Please let go of me." Maria spoke softly. "We can never be together, Mr. Priest."  
  
"Why?" He tightened his grip.  
  
"It hurts!" Maria squinted her eyes a bit. Just then, Thomas turned his head around and saw it.  
  
Angrily, he rushed to Maria and punched the priest. The priest dropped to the floor as people who were still in the Hall saw the incident.  
  
Immediately, Thomas pulled Maria away from the priest and out of the Hall.  
  
"How can you hit him?" Maria confronted Thomas.  
  
"You don't want me to?" Thomas' eyes narrowed a little.  
  
"I just don't want anyone to be hurt today." She cried as she ran away from Thomas.  
  
Thomas did not pull her back. Instead, he punched a pillar of the church. Someone patted Thomas' back.  
  
Karl was smiling at him.  
  
"Go after her, Thomas, if you like her."  
  
Thomas blushed scarlet at his brother's remarks but ran after her anyway.  
  
'Thomas may well be the one next to marry." Karl mused.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Maria ran towards the direction of where a huge crowd was.  
  
Fiona and Moonbay were going to throw their bouquet of flowers to the crowd.  
  
Thomas caught up with Maria and dashed in front of her.  
  
"Pant . . . I am sorry . . . for what I did . . ." Thomas panted heavily.  
  
Maria looked at Thomas mildly surprised. "It should be me who should apologize." Maria spoke softly at Thomas.  
  
Just then, something overshadowed her and she caught it out of instinct. Then, there were cheers coming towards Maria.  
  
In her hands was the bouquet of flowers that Moonbay threw.  
  
Someone shouted at Maria, "You will get married next! Who will be next?"  
  
Maria blushed heavily.  
  
Next, Fiona also threw her bouquet of flowers. Surprisingly, it went to Thomas!  
  
The crowd went semi-wild. The same person who shouted at Maria spoke loudly, "Thomas will get married in near future to!"  
  
"Nonsense." Thomas chided, getting boos from the woman in the crowd.  
  
Irvine approached Thomas and slapped Thomas back.  
  
"I'll like to see you nervous in church and would love to laugh at you if you get nervous!"  
  
"Irvine. Don't be such a petty guy." Maria said quickly then blushed scarlet again.  
  
Irvine wanted to tease them but Moonbay caught his hand and dragged him away from Thomas and Maria.  
  
"Idiot! Let them be alone." Scolded Moonbay.  
  
"Why? . . . Don't tell me that . . . they really like each other?"  
  
"Yes. So do Thomas a favor, can you?" spoke Van who was listening to the newly wed couple's conversation.  
  
Irvine smirked, " Scared that Thomas will come and disturb you and Fiona so much so that you need him to get attached?"  
  
"Of course not!" Van exclaimed.  
  
"Congratulations, Van, Irvine and Moonbay. Where is Fiona?" Raven and Reice walked together and went over to talk with the brides and grooms only to see one bride missing.  
  
Raven and Van's rivalry were settled by one match, which they tied. In the past, raven was controlled by Prozen so he and van could not be friends.  
  
But after the war, they decided to become friends because they are both talented pilots who had worked hand in hand with each other in defeating the death Stinger.  
  
Raven was also given an honorary citizenship but he chose to travel around Planet Zi with Reice instead.  
  
Reice left them when she saw Fiona not around. Van answered her question, "She's beside the Blade Liger taking a rest. I don't want her to tire out."  
  
"How caring, Van." Reice said but her eyes were unusually darkened. "I'll go and find her then."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Fiona." Called Reice. Her organoid Specula growled and walked towards Zeke.  
  
They communicated and Zeke seemed to be a little flustered, but he still left with Specula. Fiona and Reice were left alone beside the Blade Liger.  
  
Fiona looked up and called her back, "Reice."  
  
They were silent.  
  
"How many months is your child right now?"  
  
"It's been four months. Time really goes fast." Fiona replied.  
  
Reice became harsher with her words.  
  
"This is dangerous for you! Van is a human. You are an Ancient Zoidian. Do you know about the curse? It must have come true and meaning you!"  
  
"What curse? I never heard that I could marry a human before?" Fiona asked with a worry surfacing from her heart.  
  
"Don't you remember? A Zoidian elder warned us of the harm and destruction that the zooids eve would bring and we still carried on with it and what happened? Planet Zi was nearly wiped out!"  
  
"So what? Are you coming here to say that I should not be Van's wife?" Fiona rebutted.  
  
"Let me finish. The same elder also prophesized something. I'll let you remember more about it." Reice put her finger at Fiona's forehead markings and a bright light surrounded them.  
  
Van, Irvine and Moonbay saw the light and Van ran towards it. "Fiona!" He saw the light from Blade Liger's direction.  
  
Moonbay wanted to run over there too but she fell. Just as she was touching the floor, Irvine saved her and carried her in his arms before running after Van.  
  
Monbay flushed as onlookers looked at them interestingly.  
  
When Van reached his Zoid, Fiona was gone.  
  
"Fiona!"  
  
"Calm down, Van. Reice has taken somewhere." Raven spoke with a sigh.  
  
"What do you know about this?" Van caught Raven's collar by force.  
  
"Reice told me that she was going to tell Fiona a truth. I only know this much."  
  
"Sorry." Van let go of Raven.  
  
"Where are they then?"  
  
Raven smirked, "The Valley of the Rare-Hertz."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I wanted to start the next chapter with a new beginning for Van and Fiona but the first chapter is just too long, so I'll do that in the third chapter! This means that the next chapter will be a short one.  
  
This is my first Zoids fanfiction. If you find something wrong with my story, please flame me, but no vulgar language please. Please read and review! I will only write the next chapter if I get reviews.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	2. Eve Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any Zoids character. I own the plot and the daughter and son of Van and Irvine respectively only.  
  
Chapter 2: The Prophecy.  
  
The bright light that covered both Reice and Fiona brought them to a place, which was familiar to both women.  
  
Fiona gaped at where she was.  
  
"This is . . .?"  
  
"Yes. This is the Valley of Rare-Hertz, the place where Zoids Eve was found. And the place where Elder Fish died. Before he died, he scribbled his prophecy on a stone tablet buried deep in the ground. Only our Ancient Zoidians powers can reveal it. Are you ready, Fiona?"  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"I'll do it myself then." Reice opened her arms and chanted an ancient language that Fiona understands. Her eyes widened as Reice chanted.  
  
"No!" Fiona screamed and a piercing white light emerged from where they stood.  
  
A black stone tablet appeared and flew to Fiona's hands.  
  
"It's true then." Whispered Reice as she looked at Fiona with great complexity.  
  
The stone tablet had ancient language written on which read . . .  
  
I, an elder of Planet Zi, was powerless to prevent the calamity of the DeathSaurer, which nearly wiped out the entire Ancient Ziodian race. Therefore, I would never like to see another bloodshed on this peaceful planet ever again.  
  
There will be three more calamities on Planet Zi . . .The last calamity will be the real battle for the existence of Planet Zi.  
  
A marriage of one in our race and a future inhabitant of Planet Zi will bring about this calamity. The birth of their child shall trigger this war against the ultimate destruction of Planet Zi.   
  
Fiona freaked out when she read this. "I cannot believe this! Never!" Her stomach suddenly pained greatly. Beads of perspiration trickled down her face. The stone tablet dropped to the ground with a 'thud' but it glowed bright blue.  
  
Both women were oblivious to the glow.  
  
Reice panicked, "Fiona, Fiona!" She took out her handkerchief and tried to wipe away Fiona's perspiration.  
  
Fiona breathed in deeply for a long time before her pain subsided.  
  
"What shall I do?" Fiona asked to herself. "Is the prophecy referring to me? And Van?"  
  
Reice patted Fiona's back and spoke sadly, "I believe it is so."  
  
Tears dropped down Fiona's eyes. "Today is my Wedding and I disappeared. What will happen there? I have to get back!"  
  
"Of course! We will go back now, since you've understood this prophecy. Don't take away your child. Your child is innocent. Furthermore, Elder fish did not prophesise how the war is started or ended. This might not happen to you after all, who knows? Cheer up." Reice comforted Fiona.  
  
She and Fiona are the only Ancient Zoidians left in Planet Zi. By right, they should have been friends but Hiltz made it impossible at first.  
  
Now that there is peace, friendship bloomed from this start.  
  
But Fiona questioned, "Can we tell the others about it?"  
  
"I don't think so. This shall be our secret. Anyway, lets go back!"  
  
Reice held Fiona's hand and the same bright light surrounded them and they disappeared into thin air.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The stone tablet, which was on the floor, was still glowing bright green. Suddenly, a face in smoke appeared out of thin air. She/He was cackling sinisterly as a stone figure surfaced from where the stone tablet was.  
  
It was pale green in colour with pearls hanging over its neck. The stone slowly turned to flesh but was stopped by the pearls over its neck. The voice cursed, "Why is my body still stone? Why can't I be the old self?"  
  
However, the voice soon laughed, "I will regain my true body once she 'wakes' up! Ha! Ha! Ha!" This voice would send chills down a person's spine or even freeze a timid man to death!  
  
The stone figure was, once again, covered in a green light before being buried underground by an unknown power.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
When Fiona and Reice disappeared, Van also mounted his Zoid, wanting to go to the Valley of the Rare Hertz.  
  
However, his organoid Zeke stopped him from going.  
  
"Why, Zeke?" Van questioned anxiously.  
  
Then, a flash of light sent the two women back to the Church.  
  
Fiona blinked, as she needed to get adjusted to the light after spending about five minutes in a dim place. She felt someone hugging her tightly.  
  
"Fiona, why did Reice bring you to the Valley of the Rare-Hertz?" growled Van slightly.  
  
He was staring straight into Reice as he approached her.  
  
Raven brought Reice closer to himself and looked at Van dangerously. "Reice did not harm Fiona in anyway."  
  
Fiona pulled Van's hand and said quickly, "It is nothing actually."  
  
"Why would she bring you there without a reason? Tell me the truth, Fiona."  
  
Fiona had promised Reice to keep the prophecy a secret. She glanced at Reice nervously, not sure as to how to answer her husband's question.  
  
But, Reice answered, "We just went there to have a chat, can't we?"  
  
"Why not here then?" Van was unimpressed by the answer.  
  
"It's girls talk!" Reice knew that this was a lame answer but she could only think of this. She also glanced at Fiona nervously.  
  
"Give them a break, Van." Monbay shrieked, "Let me down! Irvine!"  
  
Irvine let her go and covered his ears. "You want me, your husband to become deaf?" He shouted back.  
  
This scene amused Van very much that he forgot about Reice and Fiona's disappearance. He laughed loudly, earning a glare from the couple.  
  
Both Reice and Fiona heaved a sigh of relief. They looked at each other and smiled. Specula, Reice's organoid came up to her and growled.  
  
Raven spoke, "I think that Shadow is unhappy that he was left behind at our Zoid. We better get going. It's getting late. We have to go to Flamigo Town. So long, guys!"  
  
Raven and Reice walked off.  
  
However, Van called them, "When are we getting your wedding invitation?"  
  
Irvine, Fiona, Moonbay and Zeke all turned to looked at them as Reice blushed. Raven did not blush but he looked awkwardly at Reice and replied, "I tell you when the time comes!" He grinned mischievously.  
  
Reice's blush darkened as she hit Raven on his arm. He replied to her hit with a small chuckle.  
  
The others also grinned at each other, "Raven has changed a lot. He can actually be humorous if he wanted to."  
  
Emperor Rudolph and his Queen Marianne approached them and Rudolph spoke, "I think that it is time for the wedding banquet at the hotel. Everyone is waiting. Where's Raven and Reice?"  
  
"They are gone."  
  
"They should have eaten before leaving. Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Marianne said excitedly. * * * * * * * * *  
  
The two couples mounted their zoids and drove to the hotel. They had the grandest wedding ever, thanks to the presence of the leaders of both the Empire and the Republic.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Five months later . . .  
  
"This is killing me!" Fiona screamed in utter pain as she went into labour.  
  
Van used his palm to let Fiona bite so as to lower her pain but to no avail. Fiona still screamed in pain.  
  
The doctor was sweating too. It has been twelve hours since she started to have labour pains.  
  
Then, he gasped.  
  
The baby's legs came out first instead of the head! The doctor was flustered.  
  
Fiona felt even more painful as she sensed that her child is coming. Van was very anxious to see the doctor panicking.  
  
"What is the problem?"  
  
"The leg came out first, I fear the worst, Sir."  
  
"No, save my baby!" Fiona cried as tears of pain flowed down her cheek.  
  
The doctor exclaimed as the baby slowly slid out of Fiona's legs.  
  
"It is a miracle!" He had expected himself to do a surgery to let the baby come out but looks like he does not need to!  
  
Van jumped in delight and punched the air forcefully.  
  
The baby wailed loudly as Fiona and Van embraced each other emotionally.  
  
"Congratulations, Sir and Madam, your child is a baby girl." The doctor spoke with a warm smile. He cleaned the baby girl and brought her closer to her parents.  
  
Fiona smiled weakly as she struggled to caress her child. Van caught her hand and helped her to stroke the baby's chubby cheek.  
  
"Look at her, Fiona. Don't she look adorable?" Van spoke kindly at his wife.  
  
The doctor interrupted, "Sir, can you leave Madam for a while, she needs plenty of rest."  
  
"Sure!" Van stood up and shook hands with the doctor as he thanked him.  
  
Van looked at Fiona tenderly and left the ward.  
  
When Van walked out of the ward, Moonbay and Irvine rushed to him and asked, "How? Boy or girl?"  
  
"It's a girl!"  
  
"Have you thought of her name?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"How about Victoria? This sounds nice!" Moonbay suggested enthusiastically.  
  
"No, she should be called Catherine." Irvine suggested too.  
  
"No, Victoria!"  
  
"Catherine sounds nicer than Victoria!"  
  
'They are at it again.' Van thought amusedly.  
  
"Guys, I have thought of a really nice and meaningful name."  
  
"What name is it?"  
  
Van only wanted Irvine and Moonbay to stop arguing, so he could not really think of a name yet. However, he mused for a while before speaking, "I will call her Fanny. Since my name is Van, the first syllabus of Fanny rhymes with my name while Fiona has a 'F' in front, so Fanny is a combination of our two names!"  
  
Irvine and Moonbay both exclaimed at the same time, "This name is brilliant!"  
  
'Hmm. I'll call my daughter Fanny Freiheit then.'  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Fiona woke up in a daze. Her body was very tired but she could feel a presence of evilness.  
  
Abruptly, she opened her eyes and was shocked to see a faint smoke appearing out of nowhere. A voice hissed, "I thank you . . . for making me revive . . . Ha!"  
  
The door opened and snapped Fiona out of her daze.  
  
"It's me! Moonbay! How do you feel, Fiona? Why is your face still so pale?" Moonbay spoke excitedly.  
  
Irvine and Van were forced to stay outside the ward as Moonbay said that she wanted to talk about 'woman business' with Fiona.  
  
Moonbay put Fiona's outstretched to her own stomach and spoke, "I hope that my child will be a male."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Think of this scenario. If we can get our children to marry each other, wouldn't it be great?"  
  
"You think too far, Moonbay." Fiona laughed. But a strange feeling was within her.  
  
Moonbay looked at Fiona worriedly, "I think I should tell van to let the doctor to examine you, you look so pale!" She made a move to walk out of the ward.  
  
Fiona closed her eyes. And drifted off to sleep . . .  
  
"Fiona." Van spoke softly, but he walked out of the ward quietly.  
  
"She's asleep."  
  
"Sir, do not worry too much. Madam was just too tired out. After all, this her first labour." The doctor smiled and left them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Phew! This chapter is not short at all! I think I have overdone this.  
  
I have to say something so as to not offend anyone when I write the third chapter.  
  
Fanny Freiheit will be the main character along with Moonbay and Irvine's child!  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	3. Eve Three

Disclaimer: I do not own any Zoids character. I own the plot and the daughter and son of Van and Irvine respectively only.  
  
Chapter 3: Fanny Freiheit.  
  
Years later . . .  
  
On a wide plain with tall mountains as its background, a Blade Liger zoid ran on green lush grass quickly. The sky was quite grey.  
  
A silver organoid ran beside it, its head always looking at the pilot disapprovingly.  
  
The hatch of the zoid was not closed; only the seatbelt was buckled to the pilot's waist. A string of laughter was heard coming from the female pilot. Her dark ruby eyes were filled with happiness in it as her strawberry blonde bangs covered it partially.  
  
She closed the eyes for a while, enjoying the breeze passing through her. Her long ash blonde hair 'floated' behind. Her bang dropped, covering her eyes fully.  
  
The girl used her index finger and brushed it off her face, revealing a clear red marking shaped like a tear on her forehead. She added on the booster and the Blade Liger went faster. The wind that blew continuously because the zoid is moving quickly made a mess of the girl's hair yet again.  
  
"Damn it!" She cursed softly and pressed a button. The hatch was lift and covered the girl. The silver organoid growled at the girl and flew into the seats before the hatch was fully closed.  
  
The girl spoke with a slight dislike, "Zeke, why must you follow me? I am just taking Father's zoid to ride for a while."  
  
Then, a screen appeared in the zoid, with a boy's face on it. The boy's eyes looked a bit scared. He said anxiously, "Fanny, Aunt Fiona will be back soon! You better go home now before uncle Van finds out that you have stolen his zoid yet again!"  
  
The girl rebutted, "I did not steal Father's car. I just borrowed it!"  
  
Suddenly, a voice startled both Fanny and the boy.  
  
"Fanny, you better get home now before your father reaches home. Zeke, I have told you umpteen times! Don't let her pilot the Blade liger! Fanny is just twelve years old!" The woman scolded and then turned to look at the boy named Jett.  
  
The silver organoid growled, his eyes looking at Fiona apologetically.  
  
Jett quavered, "Aunt Fiona, Fanny begged Zeke to let her go, so Zeke had no choice but to let her pilot! It is not Zeke's fault, this is all Fanny's doing!"  
  
"How can you betray me? You did not stop me from piloting, did you?"  
  
"Stop arguing! All three of you are at fault, get home straight away, Fanny!" Fiona shouted and the screen went off.  
  
"Oh, what a bother!" Fanny slapped her forehead and turned the Blade Liger zoid in the back direction. The boosters were still on and she took it off, the zoid ran slowly.  
  
Zeke growled.  
  
"I know I have to be home in fifteen minutes. But I want to pilot it for a longer time! Can't I?" Fanny's eyes were full of plea and Zeke growled again.  
  
Fanny's eyes lit up and hugged Zeke with her left arm.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Fanny had a special gift. She could understand what an organoid says. When she was ten years old, Raven had come to visit her and that was the first time she communicated with another organoid other than Zeke.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
For the rest of her journey home, the zoid moved slowly and she finally reached home.  
  
In front of her was a huge creamy coloured mansion. Fanny mounted off the zoid and pressed a black button on the gates. The gates opened and the Blade Liger was enveloped in a bright white light before the zoid moved on its own! The zoid stopped by the porch of the mansion and Zeke, the silver organoid appeared as a flash from the Blade Liger.  
  
Fanny had another special ability to control an organoid's mind.  
  
Fanny and Zeke walked beside each other and entered the mansion.  
  
A voice bellowed, "Fanny Freiheit! What have you done with my Blade Liger? This is the tenth time that you have stolen my zoid! Did I not tell you to stay at home and study?" A man stared at Fanny angrily. Fanny stared at the man back, her eyes full of defiance.  
  
Another voice intercepted, "Van, she's still a kid. Don't shout at her, tell her nicely can't you?" The woman was Fiona Freiheit while the man was van Freiheit.  
  
"Fiona, you have spoilt Fanny so much that she's out of control! Sigh . . . Fanny, come here." Van spoke softly.  
  
Fanny sauntered obediently to Van.  
  
"My daughter, piloting a zoid alone is dangerous for a girl of your age. What if someone come and attack you? That's why I shouted at you. Sorry, dear." Van stroked Fanny head's.  
  
This girl is Fanny Freiheit, daughter of Van and Fiona Freiheit.  
  
Fanny stepped back from her father and asked plainly, "Where is Jett?"  
  
"Irvine came and took him home. Why?"  
  
"If there is nothing else, I shall go back to my room." Fanny spoke monotonously. She walked passed her father and climbed up the stairs.  
  
Fiona looked at her husband and spoke, "Fanny is still angry with you that you don't want to teach her how to fight with a zoid. Don't take it to heart."  
  
Van sighed and spoke, "She is just twelve! Furthermore, I promised to teach her to do that next year!"  
  
"From young, we have known her born talent to become a good pilot. Though I don't agree with her to use the Blade Liger, I did not stop her from piloting one! Why don't you buy her a zoid? Her birthday is coming soon anyway." Fiona spoke gently at Van who listened to her quietly.  
  
Van's eyes lit up.  
  
"Isn't her birthday next Monday?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think we can get her a Helicat. Don't you think so?"  
  
"Thank you, Father!" shouted Fanny and hugged Van.  
  
She had walked down stairs to eat dinner and heard her parents wanting to buy her a zoid.  
  
Van smiled and spoke, "But you must promise me something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Study hard and get good grades. Can you do it?"  
  
"Of course! I am the cleverest gal in school! Even Jett lost to me in an IQ test!" Fanny exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Van Freiheit had lived in the Wind Colony for Twelve years, ever since his daughter was born by Fiona Alice Lynette, his wife.  
  
Fanny Freiheit was enrolled in Wind Colony Junior High when she was just ten years old! Normally, the students in the school are twelve years or above. However, Fanny was a highly intelligent girl, so she managed to enter that school. Her IQ was 130!  
  
Jett was Fanny's friend and also Van's good friends' son. His surname was Cloud. Yes. He was Irvine and Moonbay's son.  
  
He had just entered the schools recently, when he would be twelve in four months' time. This meant that he was younger then Fanny by just four months! Anyway, he had a fairly high IQ of 100!  
  
Fanny asked, "Can we go and eat dinner?"  
  
Van and Fiona smiled at their daughter and nodded.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Three more days later . . .  
  
Fanny was blindfolded and led by Jett Cloud to her house's porch. He took off her blindfold and she looked in awe as a Helicat stood before her.  
  
Firecrackers exploded behind her as her parents held a huge cake. Behind Fanny was a table whereby the cake was put.  
  
Fiona and Van walked towards their daughter happily followed by a stranger with an eye patch over his left eye. Another woman who wore sexy clothes held his hand.  
  
The four of them shouted at the same time, together with Jett "Happy twelve birthday!"  
  
Fanny held back her urge to cry as she called the two strangers, "Uncle Irvine, Aunt Moonbay, thank you very much for coming!"  
  
"Ahem! Fanny, you can make your wish and cut the cake!" Van cleared his throat; his daughter was acting like an adult again.  
  
"Jealous that your daughter is cleverer than you?"  
  
"Raven! Reice! It's a pleasure to see both of you!" shouted Fiona at the man and woman who mounted off a Genobreaker zoid outside the gate.  
  
Fenny dashed to the gate and opened it. She greeted them, "Come in! Hallo, Shadow!"  
  
Shadow, Raven's organoid growled as he let Fanny stroke its head, its eyes filled with comfort. Zeke, who was beside Van growled unpleasantly at Shadow. Specula, Reice's organoid also growled at Shadow.  
  
Fanny laughed and approached Specula, stroking her head too. Specula seemed to stare at Shadow before closing her eyes to enjoy Fanny's gentle stroking of her head.  
  
"Don't be jealous already, Zeke." Teased Fiona.  
  
The silver organoid blushed.  
  
Fanny walked back to the table and clasped her hands tight.  
  
"I wish . . ."  
  
"Fanny!" Fiona screamed as Fanny's body was enveloped in a green light.  
  
Van looked in horror too as Fanny's lower body disintegrated into thin air. However, Fanny did not notice her body's change at all. Hearing her mother's cries, she raised her head.  
  
Suddenly, her dark ruby eyes turned chalky as she spoke spookily, "At last, I've got her!"  
  
"Who are you?" yelled Jett. 'Fanny' looked surprisingly at Jett. She opened her mouth and a billow of smoke covered Jett. Jett tried to escape from the smoke but was bound motionless.  
  
Irvine and Moonbay were shocked, as they stood rooted to the ground. In their minds, they are asking, "What is happening?"  
  
Meanwhile, the green light became brighter and Fanny was going to be gone completely.  
  
Van and Fiona hurried to their daughter anxiously and shouted together, "Fanny!"  
  
An unknown force pushed them backwards roughly as they touched the light. Zeke growled and ran towards Fanny quickly.  
  
However, Fanny's whole body disintegrated and she disappeared into thin air.  
  
"No!" Fiona cried and fainted. Van caught her falling body and clutched his fist.  
  
"What happened?!" Van screamed loudly.  
  
Just then, Zeke glowed like a sun. He was disappearing slowly too.  
  
Van looked on, more shocked than ever.  
  
Zeke growled at Van assuredly as he disappeared into thin air too.  
  
The smoke binding Jett cleared away but both Zeke and Fanny was gone.  
  
Van dropped to his knees and mumbled, "What happened? Somebody tell me!"  
  
Reice approached Van and patted his back. "The prophecy has begun. Fanny has been chosen to fight Satan."  
  
Van looked at Reice confusedly, just like the others at the scene.  
  
What did Reice mean?  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Can this be considered a cliffhanger? You decide!  
  
I am proud to say that I was satisfied with the descriptions in the first part of this chapter.  
  
However, I do not know if you have the same sentiments or not, so please give me a review! Thank you.  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	4. Eve Four

Disclaimer: I do not own any Zoids characters. However, I do own the plot, Fanny Freiheit, Jett Cloud, Satan and Eve only.  
  
Chapter 4: Satan vs. Eve - Feud .  
  
"The prophecy has begun. Fanny has been chosen to fight Satan." Reice spoke but no one understood her words.  
  
Van stood up and caught her collar, "Tell us about it!" Raven ran to Van and wanted to pull him away from Reice but Reice uttered, "Never mind. Van, let go of me and I'll tell you all the things that you NEED to know." Her words hinted something at the others.  
  
Van did as told and crossed his arms before Reice. Reice spoke nothing else and instead advanced towards Fiona. She closed her eyes briefly before sending a ball of light at Fiona's unconscious body. She took a deep breath before speaking to Van.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Who is Satan?" Van questioned.  
  
"This woman was the mad scientist who made the Death Saurer. She wanted to rule Planet Zi so she created this zoid to create fear in the Ancient Zoidians. She piloted the Deathsaur and killed many of her own race. Only Ancient Zoidians who were with Eve, Satan's sister, survived.  
  
Eve was the ruler of Planet Zi. And had psychic powers that were different from other Ancient Zoidians. She created a shield with her psychic, which was strong enough to block off the cannon. But, she was injured badly when she put down the shield and piloted her own zoid, the Blade Liger, to fight her own sister. No, she was not inferior to Satan; she just did not want to hurt her sister. However, Satan killed Eve.  
  
Though Eve's body was destroyed, her soul was sealed within the Evepolis, entrance to the Zoids Eve." Reice stopped as she saw the unbelieving looks on Irvine, Moonbay, Van and Raven's face. Jett listened to Reice confusedly.  
  
"Do you not believe my words?"  
  
"How can it be?" Irvine and Moonbay asked together.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Fanny lost consciousness the moment she clasped her hand to wish. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a dark, peculiar place. She saw a blue woman- like structure in front of her.  
  
Looking around her, she also saw a pale green stone figure with pearls hanging over its neck. Next, she felt a cold breeze at her neck and she turned her head abruptly before screaming piercingly.  
  
A voice cackled, "Fanny dear, welcome to the Valley of the Rare-Hertz. From this moment, you will be able to have control and power over Planet Zi!"  
  
She saw a ghost before her! The ghost was gazing at Fanny sinisterly, the smoke around her made Fanny a little scared. The ghost was a woman, and it approached Fanny slowly. But Fanny cowered backwards too when she was stopped finally by a wall. "Who . . . Who are you?"  
  
The ghost blew some wind at Fanny, which sent images into her mind. The images were ruins of a particular place, which she did not recognize, and then she freaked out when she saw torn bodies of her parents in front of her. Fanny shrieked piercingly again.  
  
The ghost laughed, "I am Satan! Join me in taking control over the world!"  
  
Fanny was shivering violently. However, she felt a pair of strong arms pulling her up and forcing her to stand. Before Fanny was a bright light, and also a silver dragon. "Zeke!"  
  
"It is impossible! She has a guardian?" Satan spoke but she pointed a finger at Zeke before moving to the left.  
  
Zeke had stood in front of Fanny, glaring at Satan. Suddenly, it was thrown sideways. It's head hit a wall hard but Zeke still tried to stand up.  
  
Satan laughed aloud, "You can't stop me from reviving!" She radiated a green light as something, which was translucent surrounded both the woman. It was a shield! Zeke staggered to his feet and approached the shield, trying to save Fanny from Satan.  
  
Satan looked into Fanny's eyes. Fanny's ruby eyes turned blank. Fanny spoke without any emotions, "Master. I will join you in your quest."  
  
"Finally . . .!"  
  
"You will not succeed in freeing yourself. The cursed child will make her own choice!" A voice shouted angrily as the shield was broken with Satan screeching.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Reice sighed at the crowd before her and spoke confidently, "Ancient Zoidians has many kinds of psychic powers. Some will fuse with an organoid to repair injured zoids and some even has the power to predict the future. Eve's psychic powers were to predict the future and to confine souls to zoids. That kind of power is very great and extraordinary.  
  
Satan and Eve were both scientists who invented different types of zoids from the Zoids Eve.  
  
After Satan invented the Death Saurer, Eve created the two scorpion zoids, other known as the Death Stinger. Unfortunately, Hiltz used these zoids to replace the Death Saurer instead. Also, the intention was no longer to protect this planet, but to destroy it!  
  
Eve, as the ruler of Planet Zi had to protect her planet, so she stopped the Zoids Eve from working temporarily before confining Satan's soul in the Death Saurer. Satan's body was turned to stone by Elder Fish of Planet Zi and buried deep in the Valley of the Rare-Hertz.  
  
At the same time, Eve put a pearl necklace on the stone body of Satan, which will act and stop Satan's soul from entering the stone body. You see, Elder Fish's powers will be broken if this happens."  
  
Van asked abruptly, "Why did Satan want my daughter for then?"  
  
"She needs a drop of the cursed child's blood to break the power of the pearl necklace.  
  
Elder Fish, one of the eight leaders on Planet Zi and ruling over the Ancient Zoidian race, had a secret meeting with Eve. Eve told him all about the future and in turn, he scribbled her prophecy onto the stone tablet that I summoned from the Valley. At Fiona's wedding, I brought her there, remember Van?"  
  
Van looked at both Reice and Fiona confusedly. Then, he remembered.  
  
Reice continued speaking, "Fanny must have been brought to the Valley of the Rare-Hertz. There, Fanny has to make her choice - whether to help Satan in her quest to conquer Planet Zi or help Eve stop Satan.  
  
Fanny has inherited psychic powers too. She is a cursed child who has the blood of both human and of the Ancient Zoidian race. This makes her to have the special talent to speak and communicate with an organoid. It was said that she could revive Zoid cores with her powers without an organoid!"  
  
Moonbay stepped up to Reice and questioned, "So you mean that Fanny can either save or destroy Planet ZI? But why did you know all these?"  
  
Reice's face turned pale and her lips quavered, "Because I am the descendant of Eve herself. Then why do you think I get my psychic powers from? My memory was sealed by my mother and I regained them when Death Stinger was destroyed."  
  
Raven who was beside, was listening to Reice quietly, but he could not stop himself, "How come I know nothing of this?" Reice looked at Raven longingly.  
  
Suddenly, Reice collapsed to the ground. Raven rushed to her and cried, "What happened to you?" The organoid of Reice, Specula also ran to her mistress quickly.  
  
"Reice!" shouted Fiona as she woke up at last and went to the collapsed Reice. Her eyes were filled with worry as she gazed at Reice. "Why did you do this? You should not have used your powers excessively to let me revive my memories. You could . . ." Fiona sobbed uncontrollably as Raven stared at both Reice and Fiona.  
  
"Die . . ." Reice completed Fiona's sentence. "This is my sole purpose for surviving the impact of Death Saurer head on . . . As Eve's body had been destroyed, her soul, even though will be released from the Evepolis, has nowhere to go to . . .that's when she occupies mine." Reice tried hard to speak as her pulse weakened.  
  
"What are you talking? Reice." Raven cried as he felt the person he loved dieing.  
  
Van wanted to speak again, but was stopped by Raven's organoid, Shadow.  
  
"Promise me to take good care of Specula, will you? And . . ."Reice tried to move closer to Raven as her conscious blurred seriously. She opened her mouth to speak something but Raven could not hear it properly, he moved his head closer to Reice's mouth and heard words that shocked him, "I love you . . ."  
  
Raven looked at Reice and his eyes turned lifeless. Reice had closed her eyes, her breath stopped too. Fiona, Van, Moonbay and Irvine stared at the two now embracing figures with disbelief. Fiona knelt, crying sadly, "Reice."  
  
Shadow approached his master, and surprisingly put its short hand to pat Raven.  
  
Jett looked in bewilderment at Shadow. He had seen Zeke doing this to Fanny when her father denied teaching her how to fight with a zoid and she cried. Jett still remembered that when he wanted to touch Zeke, he was hit and flung far away by it. Then, he learnt from his father, Irvine that an organoid will only approach its master.  
  
Suddenly, Jett seemed to know what was going on and his eyes lit up. His parents looked at weirdly but he did not care. He just knew now that Fanny was safe, that's all.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pardon me if you find some information unrealistic, but this is just my imagination, okay?  
  
Read and review to me what you think of this chapter, plz!  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	5. Eve Five

Disclaimer: I do not own any Zoids characters. However, I do own the plot, Fanny Freiheit, Jett Cloud, Satan and Eve only.  
  
Chapter 5: Revival of Satan.  
  
"You will not succeed in freeing yourself. The cursed child will make her own choice!" A voice shouted angrily as the shield was broken with Satan screeching.  
  
Fanny Freiheit stared into blank space. Her whole body felt warm and light. She knew that she had opened her mouth. But for what purpose, she did not know as a fragrant smell wafted into her nose. The next thing Fanny knew was a bright light in front of her. There was a piercing screech, which made her stare blankly at her front again.  
  
A woman was hovering in mid-air and stretching her hand out at Satan, the ghost in front of Fanny. The woman who did that did not seem to be a ghost, as she did not look pale at all. However, how did she hover in mid-air? Fanny was curious and just stared at the beautiful woman whose silvery hair was long and glossy.  
  
Satan was thrown backwards but she took a firm hold on the ground and stopped her movement. Satan also stretched out her hand but the other woman was faster and nailed her down. It was here that Fanny realised that the stranger was also a ghost too. Satan was rendered motionless as the stranger hovered and waited as if for something to happen.  
  
However, she did not feel scared at all. She then remembered the silver organoid and rushed to Zeke. Zeke growled and collapsed to the floor. Fanny touched its head and tears fell down. A wet sensation came upon her as a trail of silver blood flowed down Zeke's head.  
  
Miraculously, the sensation went away as Fanny's tear dropped onto Zeke's wound.  
  
The stranger smiled at Fanny and spoke in a soft and warm voice, "Girl, you need to make a choice. Do you desire total control over this Planet? If you do, this world you lived in, shall be destroyed. Do you want that?"  
  
"What . . . are you talking about? This Aunt Satan also told me that I could have rule over Planet Zi . . ."Fanny asked confusedly.  
  
The stranger kept quiet as she pondered what to say. After all, this cursed child is only twelve years old. She is just too naïve. As she was deep in thoughts, Satan had been free to move and she approached the stranger sinisterly . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Reice's organoid growled lowly and knelt at her spot, with huge blue tears trickling down her face. Shadow frowned and wanted to go to Specula but it was also worried for his master who cradled Reice in his arms while murmuring random words to himself for a long time.  
  
No one dared not approach him as his face carried a blank expression. Fiona was still kneeling on the ground that she refused to get up even though Van wanted to help her up. She brushed away her husband's hand and blamed herself.  
  
"She died because of her excessive powers usage on me . . .sob . . . I am to be blamed for Riece's death!" Fiona cried sadly.  
  
But, Raven suddenly stood up and bent down to carry Reice's body mumbling, "It's none of your fault, Fiona . . . I knew she would die today . . . but she did not tell me it would be today this morning . . . Why?"  
  
Next, he raised his head and screamed to the vast sky in sorrow and collapsed.  
  
Van rushed to Raven and checked his pulse. "He just fainted." Van explained as Fiona looked at the fainted man pitifully.  
  
"I think we should bring the two to our house." Fiona sniffed and continued.  
  
"All my memories are back. Including the time when the destruction started and how it did start . . . In fact, my memory was also locked by Eve. Only the life of Reice, Eve's daughter can unlock these memories. Most importantly, Reice died for a reason . . . sob . . . sob . . . she said it, haven't she? Eve's soul shall arise from the Evepolis and occupy her body!" Fiona could not stop her tears as she cried uncontrollably.  
  
Van's eyes were filled with pain as he looked at Fiona. Before Reice died, he had wanted to ask why Zeke disappeared along with Fanny, but it seems he will never get the answer from her ever again.  
  
Meanwhile, Specula approached to her mistress and wanted to separate Reice and Raven but without any avail. Fiona ran to the blue organoid and said softly, "Leave them like this."  
  
"Van, Irvine, Moonbay. Lets leave the two lovebirds in this position . . . Raven now has an important task in his hands." Fiona shouted at her husband and friends who agreed though they did not understand her last sentence. Irvine and Van carried both the embracing bodies to the house together. Both Specula and Shadow growled at each other and walked alongside each other as their masters were brought into the huge mansion.  
  
All along, Jett Cloud was occasionally frowning as he stared at Fiona Freiheit. Fiona noticed his gaze and walked slowly to him. Jett just looked at Fiona with his blue sapphire eyes filled with comprehension. Fiona bent down to be level with the short but well-built Jett.  
  
"I know you know something. But don't go around prying. Someday . . . you will choose your destiny too. Just like Fanny . . . remember this well." Fiona spoke secretly while Jett just grinned broadly.  
  
"I understand you very well, Aunt Fiona."  
  
Fiona patted Jett's head and turned to her house. But, Fiona stopped abruptly and she turned back. She knelt down. Jett also stopped in his tracks and asked, "What's the matter, Aunt Fiona? What the . . .?" He was quite shock with what he saw.  
  
Both Fiona and Jett were left alone outside the house but a huge light also attracted the people inside it . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the Evepolis -  
  
Satan stood behind the stranger before Fanny and stretched out her pale transparent hand until a bolt of light was formed in her hands. Fanny gasped in horror and the stranger abruptly turned back to face Satan.  
  
However, it was too late. A bright light exploded and Fanny shrieked. The stranger was in tatters and her image became fuzzy. The stranger was calm, however and counter attacked Satan with her bolt of light. Her body was also enveloped in blue sparks, scorching Satan who shrieked, "This is impossible!"  
  
"Why is that so? We are all souls, only I can injure you and only you can injure me too. Is this not fun?"  
  
Satan dodged her attackers attack and went near to Fanny. Fanny cowered behind Zeke who stared fiercely at Satan. The organoid growled but was flung away by a swing of Satan's finger.  
  
"Add your boosters, General!" The stranger shouted. Surprisingly, Zeke added HIS booster and was safe from being hurt. Fanny was surprised and in an instant, Satan had stood before her, staring into her ruby eyes yet again.  
  
Fanny went expressionless. The stranger cursed and then she sent another bolt of light. However, Satan put up three shields. "You can't do that! Satan, you're mad!" shouted the stranger. She could not break the shield with her weakening powers.  
  
Satan cackled, "I will do anything to defeat the greatest ruler of Planet Zi, Eve! Including forcing this cursed child to revive me! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" She closed her eyes and the pale green stone figure with pearls hanging over its neck glowed. When she opened them again, she blew her breath at Fanny whose eyes turned blank again.  
  
Satan whispered into Fanny's ears. The latter picked up a sharp stone on the ground, and then cut it deeply on her left wrist.  
  
Satan laughed hysterically. She shrieked in excitement, "Stretch your wrist at the stone figure!"  
  
The stranger's mouth went wide as Fanny did as Satan told. The pearl necklace on the stone figure broke as Fanny's blood dropped onto the figure. It glowed and turned to flesh. The ghost, Satan also disappeared. The stone figure opened her eyes and she looked around.  
  
The figure shouted, "Look at me, Fanny Freiheit. I am Satan. Together, we can accomplish great things. As for Eve, go and die!"  
  
Satan wanted to touch Fanny but an invisible flame scorched her hand. She yelped in pain and saw in horror that Fanny was glaring coldly at herself. It was as if Fanny was a pillar of icicle but the heat she radiated was still very intense.  
  
The stranger had tears in her eyes. 'The thing I dreaded . . .has happened . . . but . . ." She screamed in extreme pain as she felt her body scorching from Fanny's raging invisible flame.  
  
Meanwhile, Fanny blinked and the blue woman-like structure, in front of the three people, turned transparent. Suddenly, black cords emerged from it and intertwined around Fanny. Fanny's eyes shot out a beam of golden light at both the stranger and Satan.  
  
Satan burst into flames. "Ah!!!!!" Her conscious was a pain one as she shrieked; "This is the real power of the cursed child . . .!"  
  
"And you have violated her soul, so you deserve to die. However, the time has not yet come." A high-pitched voice spoke from the blue woman-like structure.  
  
Satan exclaimed, "You tricked everyone?" She did not get her answer as she collapsed in flames. However, the flames extinguished by themselves shortly after.  
  
Meanwhile, Fanny who was bound to the cords, continued to radiate her heat. Also, from the blue woman-like structure came a glowing soul. She smiled at Fanny and entered Fanny's body.  
  
'Fanny' no longer radiated heat; instead, she cooled down and a sly grin spread across her beautiful face but she murmured melancholy too, "This planet is saved . . . at least for now . . ." She then looked at the silver organoid who growled rather happily at her. Suddenly, the ground shook violently.  
  
'Fanny' sighed, "Lets' get out of here. General."  
  
In a split second, Fanny disintegrated and disappeared into thin air . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
This is the most difficult chapter I have ever written! I had so many story blocks on this chapter! Worse still, I do not know how well I have written. Plz give me your feedback on the plot.  
  
Read and review! Thanks a lot.  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	6. Eve Six

Disclaimer: I do not own any Zoids characters. However, I do own the plot, Fanny Freiheit, Jett Cloud, Satan and Eve only.  
  
Chapter 6: A Dream  
  
Van, Irvine and Moonbay all rushed out of the house to see a bright light in front of them. Van saw Fiona kneeling down and ran towards her.  
  
"Why are you kneeling?" he asked, looking at his wife intently but raised his head as the people around him gasped.  
  
He gasped too.  
  
Before them, a bright light revealed a girl with her long ash blonde hair and strawberry blonde bangs behind her beautiful but pale face. A golden streak appeared on her bangs too. Beside her was a glowing silver organoid. It growled at Van and went to him.  
  
Van exclaimed, "Zeke!" He ran towards his organoid but was tripped by Specula who dashed passed him and to the girl. However, Zeke still went to him, not to hug but to swing his tail at Van! Van dodged it gleefully before they embraced each other.  
  
This girl touched the ground and approached Fiona. She spoke softly but loud enough for everyone to hear, "I am back. Lady Fiona, please get up."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty." Fiona greeted politely at the girl. Next, she looked at Specula deeply and spoke, "You have done well." And she patted Specula's head gently.  
  
"Fanny . . ." Van spoke surprisingly, standing beside Zeke. He did not understand what was going on.  
  
'Fanny' Freiheit gazed at Van Freiheit and smiled. "Exactly what I dreamt thousands of years ago. But do not worry, I only borrowed your daughter's body for my soul." Suddenly, she disappeared into this air and then a bright green light surrounded the mansion. Raven was inside the house.  
  
Reice's blue female organoid, Specula sped to the mansion along with the people outside it who gaped at the sight.  
  
Reice, who was in Raven's embrace, warmed. Raven regained his conscious to see his beloved woman smiling sadly at him. Her deep-sea bluish green eyes sparkled but it was soon replaced by total denial. Raven, however, cried happily, "Reice, thank goodness you're not dead!"  
  
'Reice' replied, "My daughter is dead and I am not her." Saying so, she tore away from Raven's embrace and stood straight, looking at the people before her. She sighed deeply at Van and Fiona's worried faces on Fanny's unconscious body.  
  
Meanwhile, Jett sprinted to Fanny and checked her pulse before running into the kitchen of the mansion.  
  
"Fanny is just too tired because in the process of me using her body and adding to fact that I used my powers in her body drained all her energy away. But she just needs to sleep. Don't worry too much. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Eve."  
  
Raven looked at 'Reice' unbelievingly and laughed rather a pained one, "You are kidding me. Aren't you? Tell me you are not dead! Please!"  
  
'Reice' shook her head, "Don't deceive yourself. You jolly well know she's dead already."  
  
Raven also shook but in denial, "No!" He escaped to his GenoSaurer and sped off to the plains. 'Reice' did not stop him and muttered, "Poor humans." She gazed at Raven for a long time before speaking to the people inside, "I am no longer Reice. Please call me 'Eve'. Lady Fiona, do not need to call me 'Your Majesty'."  
  
Fiona stepped closer to Eve and knelt down once more, "Your Majesty, no, Eve, please let me bow to you."  
  
Eve quickly stopped Fiona, "I won't call you 'Lady', and I'll just call you by your name. Get up. We need to explain something to your guests."  
  
Jett sprinted out of the kitchen with a wet cloth in his hands. He gently put it onto Fanny's forehead. Then, he felt a shadow over him. It was Eve. She spoke, "Bring her to her room. Can you?"  
  
Jett nodded obediently and carried Fanny with his arms. Irvine and Moonbay were mildly surprised at Jett's strength.  
  
They then returned their gazes back to Eve. Van was already sitting on his armchair and crossing his legs impatiently. He scrutinized Eve closely. Fiona stared at him in return.  
  
"You are not to be rude to Her Majes . . .Eve!" She chided.  
  
Eve sighed once more and crossed her arms too. After all, she was the ruler of Planet Zi! She expects respect from everybody.  
  
Heatedly, she spoke "What do you want to know?"  
  
"What happened at the Evepolis?" Van questioned intently. Fiona eyed him quite angrily but Eve shook her head at Fiona and replied, "Satan is revived. She went against the prophecy and Fanny has done severe damage to her spirit."  
  
The others raised their brows when Eve said the last sentence.  
  
Eve continued, "Fanny's psychic powers is more powerful than I have expected. An Ancient Zoidian's powers lie in their psychic ability. An organoid is the one who amplifies our race's power. An organoid is also our guardian who protects us at all costs. You can also say that they are our bodyguards in another way." She stopped as Specula stood before her and growling.  
  
"Specula . . . is my organoid. But Reice is my daughter so she is also my daughter's organoid. This is what I mean by an organoid being our guardian. Just like Zeke is Fiona Alice Lynette's organoid and guardian, Zeke should be Fanny's organoid too. But . . ." Eve paused, contemplating on what to say next.  
  
Fiona nodded at Eve who nodded back. Fiona cleared her throat and spoke, "Fanny is special in a sense that she is the cursed child. She will either bring prosperity to Planet Zi or bring calamity to this Planet. She does not need an organoid. Her psychic powers are too tremendous to control by herself so Zeke will act as Fanny's seal instead of being her guardian. Is this it, Eve?"  
  
Eve laughed, "As clever as ever, Fiona. Mr. Freiheit, I want to ask you a favour."  
  
"What?" Van snorted earning another glare from Fiona.  
  
Eve narrowed her eyes without the slightest trace. "May I stay in your house for a while?"  
  
"Why?" Van asked curiously.  
  
"Cause' I have nowhere else to go to. And Satan is revived already. Even though her spirit is damaged, she will recover in time as she has the ability to heal her wounds. Actually, that is only her first step to control Planet Zi. I need to stay with fanny to protect Fanny. Her powers are not yet developed, thank goodness . . ."  
  
A scream caught the people's attention downstairs and also made Eve pause.  
  
Fanny rushed down the stairs with cold sweat over her pale and furrowed face.  
  
A male voice shouted after the first, "Wait for me! You should rest!"  
  
"What's the matter?" Fiona dashed to her daughter, trying to comfort her daughter who had tears flowing down the pale cheeks continuously.  
  
Jett with his cheeks flushed and chest rising ran after Fanny who allowed her mother to put a comforting pat on her shoulder.  
  
Moonbay rushed to Jett and scolded, "You should have let Fanny rest!"  
  
Jett frowned and spoke hurriedly, "During her sleep, she kept on squirming on the bed and then opened her eyes abruptly and screamed loudly. She ran down the stairs very fast! I was caught unaware!"  
  
Fanny sniffed, "I dreamt terrible things! I am afraid! There were . . .sob . . . torn bodies of Mother and Father in font of . . .sob . . . me!" She broke down in tears but continued rockily, "A big zoid stood in front a blue woman structure and released a beam from its mouth . . . sob . . . everything exploded!"  
  
Eve widened her eyes and muttered, "It can't be . . .?"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Why was Eve so shocked by Fanny's dream?  
  
I know this is rather short but . . .  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	7. Eve Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own any Zoids characters. However, I do own the plot, Fanny Freiheit, Jett Cloud, Satan and Eve only.  
  
". . .Human talks"  
  
'. . . Human thinks'  
  
~ . . . Organoid talks ~  
  
~~ . . . Organoid thinks ~~  
  
Chapter 7: The Mentor  
  
"The world is really going to be destroyed at long last? Her dreams shall never lie . . . this is what Elder Fish said about . . . let's hope he's wrong . . . Lord, let it be wrong!" Eve muttered to herself.  
  
"Anything wrong, Eve?" Fiona asked her Majesty, who looked flustered at Fanny's spoken 'vision'. "Yeah, I better go and prepare a guestroom for you, Your Majesty." She reverted back to her old way of addressing Eve again. This time, Eve did not say anything; she was just caught back in her thoughts. Suddenly, she blurted, "I'll need to find Raven . . . Can you lend me your Blade Liger, Mr. Freiheit?"  
  
The father of Fanny Freiheit considered for a while before nodding his head.  
  
"Then, I shall proceed to find him then . . ."  
  
"But your Majesty, eat something before you search for him?"  
  
"Not now. But I thank you, Fiona! Please lead me to your zoid . . ." Eve politely pushed off Fiona's suggestion and walked out of the house.  
  
Fanny's eyes shone, "Father. Mother! Can I follow her? Specula and Zeke wants to go too!" She shouted cheerfully. Fiona's eyes rolled - how fast her daughter's mood changes . . . "Okay . . ."  
  
"No." Van retorted firmly. "You shall get upstairs and rest."  
  
"But I feel fine! Please let me go? Zeke will protect me anyways!" Fanny pleaded. "She'll be fine. I'll be with her, you know?" Eve said in a serious tone. "We should hurry before Raven gets too far way from here and I will not be able to catch up with him . . .," She concluded.  
  
Van sighed in resignation and harshly consented, "Let's go then."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Do you know how to pilot it?" Van questioned Eve anxiously. But he noticed that eve's expression was strange. She seemed attached to it as she eyed at the Blade Liger gently. "This WAS my zoid which lost to Satan . . . I lost him in the process . . ." She choked back the tears that threatened to fall. Van was surprised. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." She replied, and closed her eyes.  
  
Van looked in utter bewilderment as Eve chanted unknown words. Even so when Fanny, who was behind, began to chant the same words too . . . Abruptly, Eve stopped her chanting but Fanny kept on . . .  
  
Eve looked at Fanny full with admiration. 'She must be a child prodigy . . . Wander if she had any fighting skills? If not, Raven might need to tutor her on that . . .' She smiled. Van was in awe as the hatch of Blade Liger opened with Fanny 'floating' . . . yes 'floating' into the seat. Eve found herself being levitated to the seat too. Van could not believe his eyes. They can actually communicate directly with the zoid to open them? Even he needed keys for goodness sake!  
  
'What immense psychic powers.' Eve gasped. The other two zoids climbed into the chamber and the hatch closed. Fanny gasped in surprise; she had no idea what she just did.  
  
"Child, show me what you've got . . ." Eve spoke warmly at the child before her. Fanny had a confused expression. "I just want to see you pilot it. . ." She intertwined her fingers for quite a long time.  
  
"It's alright, you can show me your piloting skills . . ."  
  
"Where do I go then?" Fanny's eyes were filled with excitement. She never had a chance to pilot the zoid with permission and now she's having the chance to do so!  
  
"Just search for a Genosaurer around this area. I'm sure Blade will be able to catch up with him?" A low rumbling voice could be heard and Fanny was startled.  
  
'No matter how clever she is, with no experience, it shall be tough for her . . .' Eve thought. But the next instant, they were speeding into the vast green plains in high speed. Eve could no longer not admit that Fanny is a brave girl as well . . .  
  
Meanwhile, Van entered his house at last and saw Moonbay off with Irvine and her son, Jett. They left for home. And all they can see of the Blade Liger was just a blue blur . . .  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Raven piloted his zoid at high speed and allowed the cold air to seep through the open hatch, blowing his hair in many directions. Shadow, at the back seat, could only look at his master sadly - Raven's expression was unreadable.  
  
It must have been ages since he left Van Freiheit's house . . . at least this was what he thought . . . 'Reice has died . . . Just hours ago, we were still talking happily with each other . . . But why did I not sense her will when she curbed her tears that I secretly saw???? Her will to die. . .'  
  
"Reice! I love you! Don't you know that?! Then why did you leave me?" Raven screamed into the sky, letting go of his pilot handle.  
  
~ Genosaurer had no pilot! Man, he's really playing with his life! ~ Shadow shouted at his master but his master could only hear him growl! ~ Why can't I communicate with my master when I could communicate with the cursed child?! Looks like I'll have to control Geno myself!~  
  
Shadow growled but concentrated his energy with the zoid, steadying the footsteps . . .  
  
Raven stared at Shadow, his eyes filled with pain, "Why can't you let me die? Just let me die with Reice!"  
  
~ Why can't you treasure your own life when she asked you to? No wonder Her Majesty had to sigh. . . ~  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Fanny pointed northwards excitedly as she caught sight of a red zoid. Eve could not help but smile. Her pilot skills are all very matured. As if sensing a distress signal, Fanny closed her eyes as she heard voices inside her head. The words were strange. . . something like he wanting to die and join with Reice in death. . . wait a minute. . . Auntie Reice?  
  
"Eve! I hear Uncle raven wanting to die and join with Reice in death though I'm not sure." Fanny spoke worriedly.  
  
"What? We have to stop him from doing so! Now, I will pilot this thing!"  
  
"Sure!" Fanny replied, a life is at stake.  
  
They changed places.  
  
~ Hurry! Mistress has conveyed her wishes to Raven . . . If he does not take care of himself, Mistress will be very sad! And. . . Shadow! He may die too! ~ Specula thought and Fanny could hear her. The young girl did one thing too matured for her - she hugged the organoid with sympathy. ~ He'll be okay because Uncle Raven promised. . . ~ Fanny spoke to Specula.  
  
~ Yes. Shadow is very strong and powerful. Don't worry unduly, okay? ~ Zeke joined in the conversation, blushing while Fanny giggled. ~ Thank you for all of your comforting. . . ~ Specula muttered.  
  
Eve felt strange. The three of them were speaking words that even she could not understand. "Fanny, wait for me here. . ." She spoke as she stopped the zoid and left it.  
  
Fanny watched awe as Eve glowed greenly and released a beam of light at the Genosaurer. This zoid was slowing down. Eve levitated herself off the ground and Fanny gasped. Specula followed Eve down to the ground.  
  
Finally, the Genosaurer stopped dead in its track. Eve chanted some ancient words and the zoid growled. Shadow felt the immense power directed at him and the zoid emitted warmth, which surrounded Raven, expelling him out of the zoid. Shadow was stunned at the sight. He hurriedly left the zoid and looked at Eve with respect. Specula ran to Shadow.  
  
~ How's Raven? ~ Specula asked the black organoid.  
  
~ Bad. He wants to die with Princess Reice. ~ Shadow replied.  
  
Eve stood in front of Raven, her blue grayish hair 'flying' in the air as a breeze blew her way. Raven was captivated by her beauty shown, "Reice?"  
  
Eve looked at him sadly and sighed, "If you accept that Reice is dead and I'm her mother, you would have felt better."  
  
"No! No! No!" Raven shouted madly.  
  
Eve was angry now. "Look into my eyes! And get this into your head! Reice is dead. My daughter is dead. Besides, you'll have a task at hand to save this planet. Are you game for it?"  
  
"I don't care anymore! I just want to know that Reice is alive!"  
  
Eve shook her head. 'Looks like I have to do the ultimate . . .' She pointed a finger at Raven's forehead and he fell backwards. Shadow caught him and placed him onto the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, Fanny was curious as to what Eve did to Raven to make him unconscious.  
  
"Eve, why do you bring him to me?" Fanny asked. She had alighted the zoid and Zeke was behind her, walking to where the other two organoids were.  
  
Eve walked to Fanny and questioned, "Have you learnt how to fight as a zoid fighter?"  
  
"Hpmh! Father would not let me learn! He told me that I can only learn how to fight when I grow older! And then he managed to do so in a younger age? That's not fair!"  
  
Zeke was surprised. ~~ How did she know that Master piloted Blade Tiger at a young age? ~~  
  
However, Eve merely smiled. "Fanny, let him be your mentor . . . let Raven teach you how to fight in a zoid." She then squatted beside Raven before patting his face, "How's that?"  
  
Fanny was stunned. 'Uncle Raven . . . being my mentor?' "Eve, what have you done to him?"  
  
"I have erased part of his memories . . . you'll see . . ." Eve smirked.  
  
Raven stirred awake. "Why am I here, Eve?"  
  
'What?' fanny was confused. Eve just winked at her.  
  
"Raven, please help me with a favour. Teach Fanny fighting skills as a zoid pilot, will you?"  
  
"Uh. Why not?" Raven replied. "You're Fanny, isn't it? Nice to meet you." He smiled at Fanny.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
So long no see! I am terribly sorry because of my studies . . . You see, I have a MAJOR examination this year which determines my WHOLE life. . . Therefore, I took a long break from writing and now I'm back!  
  
Lets see what I can write . . .  
  
By Virginia. 


End file.
